


"I Do."

by TheNewMrsKujo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Full, Marriage, Romance, Secret Marriage, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNewMrsKujo/pseuds/TheNewMrsKujo
Summary: It’s Reader’s wedding day, while it’s not exactly what they would have wanted; they’re not in the position to complain. It’s alright though, they’re just happy to be marrying their love. Fluff as far as fluff can go with Kylo Ren, eventual smut^^Please let me know what you think <3





	"I Do."

You’d never expected your wedding day to be like this; cold, mechanical and rushed aboard a ship. It wouldn’t have been your first choice, if you had been given such a luxury. Of course, you weren’t being forced into the marriage, but if you didn’t take the wedding plan given to you; you likely wouldn’t have been getting married at all. And you weren’t entirely sure that your heart could take that. In the end, you supposed it was the price to be paid in order to have the chance to make your love your life.   
So here you stood, combing your hair in the clinical looking mirror of your small dorm. You were glad, at least, that it was your last day in the room as you’d be starting to live in Kylo Ren’s accommodation; as husband and wife. You’d been placed on the morning shift that day, finishing at noon, which is why you’d had the chance to shower already. As a child, you’d always thought that you’d wed on your home planet with a lovely romantic ceremony, surrounded by family and friends. Alas, that clearly wasn’t the case. Honestly, you weren’t quite sure what to expect from the day, as you hadn’t been told any of the plans, only that it had already been arranged; presumably by Ren. For the move, you’d been instructed to pack your belongings and that they would be relocated to his quarters later on into the evening. It’s not as though you had many belongings anyway, so it didn’t take too long to assemble the uniforms, the hygiene products and small personals in your provided box. You thought, at least, that the box would have a lid for privacy. It didn’t. You were lost in thought when you were suddenly disturbed by a harsh knock on the door.

You opened it to find a Stormtrooper on the other side, holding an identical black box in his hands. You greeted him but he didn’t seem in the mood for a conversation. Realistically, you wouldn’t be either if you were in his position; given your partner’s unpredictability.  
“This was sent from Commander Ren, Ma’am.” He stated, holding the box out to you. You took it swiftly, before thanking and dismissing him.   
This box had a lid on it, making you smirk at how the higher-ups were given the luxury of privacy and lids. A petty thing to be laughing over on your wedding day, but, it didn’t feel like a wedding day anyway; so, why not laugh at such things.   
You took the box over to your small bed and opened it. Inside was a single white lily and a printed card reading ‘Floor 7, Room 73H. 6.30pm.’ which you guessed was the location and time of your wedding. Your fingertips softly touched the fresh petals of the lily, caressing the velvety touch. You’d told him once, in an off-handed comment, that flowers were somewhat of a tradition for celebrations on your home planet but you honestly hadn’t thought he’d have remembered or even cared about such a trivial thing. It swelled your heart, however, to be given a touch of home. He must have sensed you were somewhat disappointed in the setting and atmosphere for the ceremony and sought to provide some form of comfort or consolation. It was an odd concept for you to try and envision, how on earth did he manage to get his hands on such a flower? Surely, he must have sent a Stormtrooper out to retrieve one, or more comically, he could have sent one of General Hux’s men out. Although, you severely doubted that; as much as you would have loved to have seen the look on the General’s face.

4pm came and went, as did 5pm and 6pm. It was quarter past the hour and you were pacing up and down your dorm, clutching the lily in one hand and the card in the other; as though you needed proof of your invitation. It was becoming painfully obvious that you’d have the leave the dorms in the next few minutes in order to arrive on time. Punctuality was important to the First Order, and besides, no bride should ever be late to their own wedding. You took another glance in the mirror, mournful of the beautiful dress you could have had instead of the drab officer garments you were forced to adorn in placement. Regardless of if you were to wear another item of clothing to the ceremony itself; it was forbidden to travel through the ship in anything except for authorised clothing, even if you’re on your way to your own wedding. You sighed, taking one final glance around the room. Another Stormtrooper had already been to collect your things and deliver them to Kylo’s quarters, so your room felt uncomfortably empty. You were somewhat bittersweet about the fact that another, probably new, recruit would be moving into the room as quickly as tomorrow. Well, you hoped they’d find it as comfortable as you had done.

At 6.27pm, you stood outside room 73H with your heart on your sleeve. You’d moved the card into your pocket after realising how stupid you’d look walking in with it. Unfortunately, you couldn’t do the same with the lily and in a moment of panic, stuck it behind your ear and covered the stem with your hair and the side of your uniform hat. Having looked in the reflection of the somewhat glossy wall; you couldn’t exactly say that you felt in the slightest bit bridal, but you still put a smile on your face as you opened the door and stepped in.

All the discontent your heart felt surrounding the setting and layout of the ceremony dissolved into nothingness as you saw the silhouette of the man keeping you there. Upon hearing the door, he’d turned to face you too and you couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in seeing him. Kylo wore his usual uniform, complete with his dark sweeping cape; which you assumed would be for the formality of the occasion. There was something just oddly captivating about him in that moment, perhaps it was the way he towered over the uniformed man beside him; it almost radiated power and confidence. Or perhaps it was because he was about to be yours. The room was empty besides the two men in front of you and another standing near the wall. The witness, you assumed. Of course, there was no music as you walked up ‘the aisle’, there was no bouquet for you to hold nor father of the bride to give you away. But as you stood by your partner, you knew in your heart that you didn’t mind about such things anymore, they weren’t important.  
For the ceremony to begin, you had to face one another and put both hands up to touch fingertips. While it wasn’t the practice on your own planet, you guessed that it was to symbolise the flow from one person into another and vice versa. You almost laughed at how difficult it was to do the act smoothly; given how much larger his hands were than yours. Since Kylo didn’t seem to recognise the practice either, you figured it must be the tradition of the Minister himself. For the entire time, the uniformed man spoke with the utmost formality and precision, as it was with the First Order, still, you’d have preferred even a little bit of heart in his speech. It was your wedding, after all. You knew you ought to be concentrating on what was being said, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Kylo’s face. You watched as his dark eyes graced over your own face, coming to a stop at the white lily tucked behind your ear.   
Next, you were instructed to face the minister while holding one another’s wrists.   
“Do you, Commander Kylo Ren of the First Order accept your bride on this day, and your wife henceforth?” The short man asked for Ren to speak once he felt that your hearts were beating in a synchronized motion. For that, you felt as though it would take a while for it to happen, given how erratically yours must be beating, but after a moment he spoke.  
“I do.” He replied flatly, not out of disinterested; but for formality. The minister turned to you, asking the same question and in turn, you replied, with hopefully a little more enthusiasm than what your partner had done.   
What came next was the brief exchange of rings. Your hand shook slightly as you held it out for the ring to be slipped on, but Kylo took your hand in his own and steadied it.  
And with that, you were married. You made no movement to kiss your newly-wedded husband as public displays of affection were a severe no-go for all employees; it’s viewed as a distraction from both duty and dedication. Regardless, he wouldn’t allow that side of him to be seen by any sort of underlings; it wouldn’t fit his image. The paperwork was already completed, the witness had been dismissed and the minister had seen himself out. It was just the two of you left. You almost couldn’t help yourself, and you placed your hand around the back of his neck and pulled Kylo Ren down into a kiss. His strong hands made their way to your waist and held you tightly, leaning into the kiss himself. After a few seconds, much to your disappointment, he pulled away; causing the lily to fall out from behind your ear. With the opposite hand, he caught it before you even had the chance to move and said;  
“I’ll show you to your new quarters.”

You stood outside the door while he unlocked it through the sensor, and you realised that you would probably have to update your own code for you to also have access to the room while Ren wasn’t present. Of course, you’d been together with him in the room before; but it felt different this time. It was your room now too. You could see your box of things had been placed in the corner, surely needing to be sorted out tomorrow after your shift.   
“Do you need an invitation?” His voice snapped you out of your trance. He had probably sensed your hesitation to step into the room, and you realised yourself that you had yet to actually cross the threshold. It was a little embarrassing really.   
“Alright, come here.” His voice was soft as he held his hand out for you to follow him in. You did so, delicately entwining your hand in his as the door sealed itself shut behind you.   
“That’s better.” He almost whispered, and you could swear you saw the ghost of a smile grace his lips, “Much better.”  
You felt as though you were seeing the quarters, your quarters, for the first time. Of course, they were as formal and cold as the rest of the ship but it felt as though it was lived in, but that may have just been the coffee cup on the small table that was swaying you. It still had the same lack of personality that each other black room on the ship had, well, you hoped to change that if you could, just a little.  
You moved closer to him, cupping his face; “Do I get a tour?”.   
Kylo looked at you, a half-knowing look in his eyes. Perhaps he could sense what you meant already, but he wasn’t helping you out, “You’ve been here before.”   
You blushed. You could feel the heat radiating off of your body, and knew he could too. Summoning whatever courage you had buried deep in your gut, you retorted with; “But I’d like to be reminded.” Honestly, you were embarrassed enough to break your eye contact with him, but Ren wasn’t going to let that happen as he moved your head back to meet his gaze.  
“Of what?” He smirked, making it all the more apparent you were being toyed with, “Say it.”  
You hesitated briefly before you resolved yourself with a now or never kind of attitude; “The bedroom.”

He lay you down on the bed with tenderness. He was usually somewhat of a gentle lover anyway, unless his mood was foul and he had a lot of pent-up frustration, but even now he seemed to be showing extra care towards you. He left butterfly kisses on your lips, your jaw and neck, slowly moving down towards your chest. He’d already re-robed and was kneeling on the bed between your legs, wearing only his trousers. Your clothes, however, were dotted across the floor from where he’d removed each article in a fluffy of hasty kisses. In an act of shyness, you’d tried to cover your chest and abdomen; resulting in both arms behind held above your head. His soft lips pressed themselves against yours once, twice more before they disappeared below your waistline. The hand that was once holding your arms together soon found itself gripping the inside of your thigh, parting your legs a little wider. You closed your eyes and bit your lip upon feeling the wet heat meet your core, a blush oh so definitely worsening on your face. Hands gripping the bedsheets with each movement of his tongue in an attempt to silence your moans; it’d be far too early to give in so easily. Eventually, you moved your hands from the bedsheet and onto his head, grasping at his hair with eagerness. Apparently, silence wasn’t what your partner was looking for, as he quickly withdrew his mouth, much to your utter heartbreak.  
“What’s that? You want me to stop?” He asked, looking up at you. Honest to god, he looked almost as composed as ever, with only the faintest dusting of fluster across his face and the lightest tousle in his dark hair. While he waited for you to articulate a response, his fingers lightly toyed at your entrance. You wanted to make a comment on how he could be so cruel at times, but you weren’t quite sure how to form such an elaborate sentence while your mind was settled between your legs.  
“D-don’t…stop-” was all you managed to choke out as you moaned against him, and on your wish, his slid his fingers into you; dragging them along your walls. Kylo moved them slowly at first, then began picking up the pace as your cries and whimpers got louder and louder. You were close to finishing, and he could tell, so he withdrew his fingers completely. In placement, he unzipped his trousers and freed his hardened member; which was already looking in desperate need of attention. It seemed his previous composure was a front. There was clearly no need for any sort of lubricating aid, as he was already slick with pre-cum and you were sufficiently prepared to take both his length and girth.   
He leaned his body over yours as he moved into you, careful to not put too much of his weight on your body. It was times like this where the size-difference between you and your now-husband became more strikingly clear as you winced ever so slightly at taking him all in at once. He froze, silently waiting for you to adjust before making any attempt to continue. Kylo supported himself on his forearms which were on either side of you while he dipped his head into the side of your neck; allowing you to clutch at his head or claw at his back should you feel the need to. The two of you both sighed with each slow thrust until he began to work up some speed, in which your sighs turned to moans and calls of his name. At that point, you began bucking your hips against his own, indicating for him to put a little more pressure on and pick up the severity of each thrust. That sweet pressure began to build again in your abdomen, while you had your hands buried in his dark locks. After a hot moment, you were starting to get close and you could tell he was too, his thrusts were becoming more erratic and desperate with each passing minute.   
Too lost in thought, you could barely articulate that you were close to your orgasm before you cried out his name in ecstasy. You shuddered through the rush of adrenaline; the sensation seemingly enough to send him over the edge as he soon pulled himself out of you, releasing his load across the bed sheets and your thigh, grunting as he did so.

You collapsed onto the bed for a moment of exhaustion before you each went to tidy yourselves up. They say romance is dead but hygiene is important, realistically. Ren discarded the soiled sheets while you were in the bathroom and was laying on the bed ready for you to come back, tired beyond belief. Upon entering the room again, you turned the lights off and quickly slid underneath the fresh sheets. You turned your body into his, tracing the scar along his chest with the tips of your fingers. You knew it didn’t hurt him to touch, but you were still tentative with it; just in case. The First Order’s medical care wasn’t so gentle with its patients, so you never know. One of his heavy arms was wrapped around your shoulders while the other rested on his own abdomen, following each rise and fall of his chest. He wasn’t asleep just yet, but he was getting close to it. He didn’t have a lot of rest at the best of time, so you didn’t want to deprive him of even more. Looking up at your husband, with his half-lidded, tired eyes; you couldn’t have cared less where the two of you had married, since this was the treatment you’d received after. You might’ve married in a swamp for all you could give a damn.   
“I’m- I’m glad I married you.” You whispered into the gentle kiss you planted on his cheek, moving a stray piece of hair out of his face with your hand as you did so.  
“Yeah, me too.” He replied, moving to return the kiss, but this time on your lips.


End file.
